


Flowers and Bows

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: After the latest adventure to the herbologist's greenhouse, you return to the Babblebrook Inn to learn of Bridgette's new Warlock's Vine.





	Flowers and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> I used the shorthand DRGN/N to represent the viewers dragon's name cause I know y'all didn't pick out the same breed and name as me. PS you wont get the ending if you haven't watched the latest installment of the series so go watch "Afternoon at the Herbologist's Greenhouse" before you read this. THANKS

       Walking through the Glenham forest towards the Babblebrook Inn had become so incredibly routine for you that muscle memory had taken over; even if the walk was longer this time. Coming all the way down from Fallkirk Farms and the herbologist’s greenhouse would take six hours. Despite your dragon’s rapid growth, it wasn’t fast enough. Still no larger than a golden retriever, all she could do was trail along behind you or glide from tree limb to tree limb, sounding off the occasional grumble when she was hungry; which felt a lot like every five minutes. The walk was peaceful and familiar though, accompanied by the faint babble of the Fenfoss river, and chirping from various creatures hiding out in the bushes and brambles.

       Bridgette’s eyes come up from her stitching as she hears the bell on the inn’s front door jingle when you walk in. Her familiar face brings a sense of comfort to you. She looks the same, despite how long it’s been; there’s still that long auburn braid with the two curled pieces framing an ever-present blush. There are still those freckles dancing across her nose, and still those tired eyes hiding behind the bright, twinkly façade that she displays for all her visitors.

       “Y/N!” Bridgette smiles wide enough to produce crinkles upon the corners of her eyes as she places her work on the floor and gets up to hug you.

       “You’ve been gone for so long, where have you been?”

       “Oh, here, there, everywhere. I was up at the greenhouse at Fallkirk Farms just this morning. Clover’s quite the generous type, isn’t she? Gave me three seed packets and her grow kit as well, all free of charge!”

       “Clover has always been such a sweetheart. In fact, back in the summer she sent me a massive basket for my birthday,” she looks up and utters a small laugh, reminiscing on receiving that wonderful present, “it had various herbs, spices, blossoms, a wreath, fertilizer, and many… **many** seed packets.”

Your eyes widen in not-so-subtle amazement.

       “Wow.”

       “Yeeeeah,” she nods, then rests a finger on her chin in thought, “the most interesting of which was definitely the Warlock’s Vine. It grew… **_so_** fast.”

       “Did it bloom? You know they’re supposed to smell like you’re favorite thing in the world?”

       “It did, actually! The scent is wonderful, but I can’t quite place it. Come with me, maybe you’ll make sense of it.” She leads you back into the kitchen and takes the plant down from its perch on a windowsill. You breathe in deeply determined to help Bridgette identify her favorite scent, taking a step back and grinning because it’s **glaringly** obvious.

       “Bridgette… this is exactly what Nightshade’s shop smells like.”

She looks up at you with doey eyes.

       “Really? You think?” She questions, breathing in the blooms again. You cover your smile with a hand. Duh, there’s no mistaking the sage and persimmon.

       “Yes, I do.” You pause, wondering if your next sentence will be out of turn. But when you see the girl just **staring** at the plant in awe, you decide to say it anyway.

       “You know, you two would be… an excellent couple.”

       “Y/N!” Bridgette turns to you, mouth agape, with the corners curved up into an open smile. She’s blushing, and you wonder whether or not Bella’s love of the color red has anything to do with matching Bridgette’s cheeks.

       “I don’t, she doesn’t… I… we can’t.” She stutters, looking down at the floor.

       “Who says?”

       “I just…” she shakes her head with a hand over her eyes. “I don’t know.” She places the plant back on the windowsill and briskly walks back out of the kitchen towards the chair where she was working on her stitching. You follow her, concern spreading across your face.

       “Hey,” you say softly, catching her hand. “She **adores** you!”

She turns around, and you continue. 

       “You think having me deliver you Flitterbloom, calling you sweet, and showing up at the All Hallows Eve festival are her just being friendly? Bridgette, come on.”

She smiles, biting her lip.

       “Look, I know you don’t hear the conversations her and I have, but somehow, she always manages to bring you up.”

       “Really?” She questions with a furrowed brow. You nod, matter-of-factly.

       “I am a firm believer in you two.”

       “Thank you, Y/N”

       “Of course.”

       Two days later, you and Bridgette are sitting in the Inn’s kitchen, sorting through the notice box, hoping to update the message board. The evening is clear and chilly, but the smell of the Warlock’s Vine makes the room feel warmer somehow. Your dragon chases Pepper around in circles before the cat runs out of the room. DRGN/N makes an attempt to chase after her, but you catch her by the tail. Bridgette laughs.

       “Those two aren’t compatible at all.”

       “I’d have to agree.”

Just then, a large raven flies swiftly through the open window, landing on the table between you and Bridgette.

       “Hello, Anwynn.” The bird lifts a leg out toward Bridgette to show her the note he was delivering. It was a small, tightly rolled up bit of parchment, with a red ribbon tied around it in a little bow.

       “Ah, thank you.” She pats the bird on the head an he flies back off into the night. As she reads, her jaw drops.

       “What’s it say?! What’s it say!? What’s it say?!”

       “Nightshade wants me to come to her shop tomorrow, she’s got something to show me.”

You grab each other’s hands in excitement, letting out small squeals of joy, reminiscent of your teenage selves.

       “Make sure you impress her, leave your hair down. One thing though, if you come back here unhappy, she’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

She smiles brightly.

       “Right.”

       The next morning, Bridgette damn near prances out of the inn, wearing her best dress, and for once, leaving her stunning long hair out of its braid, you also managed to get her to dab a bit of vanilla behind each ear, since she doesn’t have a signature perfume. Neither of you are sure of what will happen, but there is excitement in the air, and you can’t wait to listen to her retelling of what happened later in the evening.

 

 

_Dear Ms. Nightshade,_

_It seems that I have mistaken your order for that of a young man named Henry. He was not pleased to have received your Bloodroot and Flitterwisp leaves. I will send your proper parcel as soon as I can. Please do send his Faeflower back to me at your earliest convenience._

_Best regards,_

_Clover_

_My Dear Clover,_

_I offer my apologies, but I have actually already given away the Faeflower you sent. The soft blue of the buds looks wonderful in Bridgette’s hair._

_Yours truly,_

_Nightshade_


End file.
